


proper mistakes

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i am Joetrick Trash, idek anymore, no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s hot and Patrick’s brain is probably functioning improperly from slight dehydration mixed with the close-up of sweaty Joe, because he can’t stop himself from uttering the absolutely idiotic words that fall from his mouth next.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	proper mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> damnnn andy, back at it again with the joetrick trash (and outdated memes)
> 
> cmon guys come into joetrick hell with me
> 
> based off a tumblr post i lost the link to
> 
> enjoy!

Patrick takes another prolonged sip of water. He wonders if Arizona would be such a tourist destination if they admitted how hot it actually is. Probably not.

“Don’t drink all that before the show even starts, jesus.” Pete snorts as he watches Patrick drink half the bottle in one go.

“Fuck you.” Patrick replies curtly, setting it down.

“Don’t start arguing over a bottle of water, come on.” Andy says when Pete starts to open his mouth to reply.

“Aw, c’mon, Andy, I wanted to see where it was going!” Joe protests, then tries to give Patrick a sad look, to which Patrick just raises an eyebrow.

“We’re going out in like five minutes, don’t do this now.” Andy mutters disdainfully, then returns his attention to drinking his own water (the hypocrite).

As if to back Andy up, some tech pokes her head in and says, “Five minutes, guys” before promptly disappearing again.

Patrick quickly finishes off his water and grabs another one from the table. He’s not going to get dehydrated during a show, thank you very much. 

“Chill on the water, seriously.” Pete says, as Patrick finishes a quarter of his new bottle before stopping. “You’re the number one cause of climate change, you know that?”

“No, Arizona is.” Patrick replies, gulping down more of the water.

“It’s not Arizona’s fault you have a low heat tolerance.” Andy points out, and Patrick promptly flips him off, to Joe and Pete’s amusement.

They sit in silence before a different tech informs them they’ve got one minute, which leads to getting up and double-checking that everything is in place as Patrick finishes of his current water bottle and grabs another one (then reconsiders and grabs one more) for the show.

Pete and Andy are standing in front of the door, double and triple-checking again (because the four of them make up a pretty fucking forgetful group), leaving Joe and Patrick behind them, trying to do their own check.

Patrick looks up to Joe, meeting his eyes suddenly and staring deep into them. Joe’s face is dripping with sweat (see, Patrick isn’t the only one affected by the heat), and some of his hair is plastered to his face, the other half sticking up at awkward angles. It’s hot and Patrick’s brain is probably functioning improperly from slight dehydration mixed with the close-up of sweaty Joe, because he can’t stop himself from uttering the absolutely idiotic words that fall from his mouth next.

“I love you.” He says before he can reconsider it, and then reconsiders way too late, watching Joe’s eyes go impossibly wide as he sputters out, “ _What_?”

Patrick is about to correct his mistake, if that’s even possible, but suddenly the first tech is back screaming, “We need you guys out there _now_!”, and he doesn’t have time to do anything before they’re being rushed onstage and he has to pretend he didn’t just totally awkwardly confess his love for his best friend/bandmate at the worst possible time he could have.

Patrick suffers through the entire show, between the heat and the looks Joe keeps trying to send his way. Sometime in the middle of it all, Pete seems to notice something’s up, because he mouths “you okay?” at Patrick, but Patrick just smiles and nods, though that’s a complete lie (and he’s pretty sure Pete knows it).

Somehow, probably with the help of three more water bottles and a skill for ignoring someone when he wants to, Patrick survives the show. Then they’re rushing offstage, and he notices Joe trying to catch up with him, so he speeds up as much as he can, trying to get in front of Pete to shield himself. He totally fucked up. Great.

But, even with Patrick’s (admittedly weak) efforts, he feels a hand on his shoulder and spins around to see Joe giving him an unreadable look.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Joe asks, furrowing his brow. 

Pete and Andy have turned back now, staring at the standoff between Patrick and Joe.

“What’s going on?” Pete asks, but Patrick chooses to ignore him, focusing on the task at hand (pretending that he didn’t mean it).

Joe continues talking. “You can’t just...what did you even do? I don’t...I’m so lost right now, can you please at least give me an explanation?”

Patrick’s mouth is dry (and his water bottle is disappointingly empty) as he tries to force words out of his mouth. “I...see, the thing is...I...” He stops trying at that point. He doesn’t know what to say.

Joe takes a deep breath before asking, voice hushed, “But did you mean it?”

Patrick goes red, suddenly unable to form coherent thoughts, and unable to say anything except, “Yes.”

He regrets it immediately, he shouldn’t have said that, god, he’s such an idiot. Best case scenario, Joe is completely confused and weirded out but stays his friend anyway. Worst case scenario, Joe starts screaming at him and reminds Patrick how much he definitely should not have fallen in love with him.

“Oh.” Joe says, quiet and careful. He looks considerate for a moment, before continuing, “That’s...that’s good.” 

“What?” Patrick sputters out, painfully aware of Andy and Pete still watching this exchange. 

“I mean, it’s good, because...” Joe frowns, seeming to be trying to find the words, but then just mutters, “Fuck it.” and leans in to kiss Patrick.

There are a lot of things going on in Patrick’s head right now, but for the moment he settles on the fact that this is good, yes, he’ll stay with this until something inevitably ruins it. Joe has to lean down a bit to reach Patrick’s lips, but his hand is still on Patrick’s shoulder, and his other hand makes its way to Patrick’s back, pulling him in, and Patrick doesn’t object. But the inevitable ruiner comes when Pete wolf whistles, causing Patrick and Joe to jump apart in surprise.

“Get it!” Pete practically screams, breaking down into laughter. Patrick’s mind only works well enough to flip him off.

“Well.” Joe clears his throat, and Patrick’s attention shifts back to him. Their eyes stay locked for what feels like forever, but is probably only a few seconds, and then Patrick ruins everything by saying, “That was good.”

Joe actually laughs, which makes Patrick blush even harder. He can’t say anything right today, can he? Then Joe shakes his head, grinning, and says, “Yes. That was good.”

A silence falls, but it’s a comfortable silence. Patrick continues to stare deep into Joe’s eyes, and then finds the courage to say, “I really did mean it.”

Joe’s smile widens, and he whispers, “Well, I love you too.”

When they kiss again, Patrick actually brings himself to ignore Pete’s wolf whistle.

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests on tumblr @ vicesandvelociraptors (preferably joetrick but i dont care anymore) 
> 
> thank


End file.
